Trauma, Fear and Love Chapter 1
by Demonica28451
Summary: The first chapter! Now I know it seems a lot like the original story, and it is very difficult to not skip the details and get straight to the sexy stuff xD But I will be patient and write things out. When they meet Sesshomeru, which I might choose to make happen sooner, things will begin heating up. Get ready perverts! I'm about to start some nose bleeds. :D


Our story begins in a Japanese city where a 14 year old Junior Highschool student is spending time with her grandfather.*

"Shiko-what?" Kagome asks as she's sitting on the floor. She's sitting off the side simply wearing some sweatpants and a sweater, her long black hair just laying down, bangs in her face slightly. Her brown eyes look at her grandfather in question.

"The Shikon Jewel! The Jewel of Four Souls." Kagome and him are both holding little keychains with jewels on them.

"You don't think anyone will actually buy one of these silly key chains do you?" Kagome says as she inspects it. Dangling it in the air slightly with an observant look in her eyes.

"This is not just a keychain! This is a replica of an ancient jewel which-" Kagome's grandfather stops speaking as he hears a jingle. He looks up in protest to see the family cat pawing at the keychain Kagome is holding. She watches on and moves it slightly as the cat follows it, pawing and playing. Then she looks up at her grandfather. "Hmmm?"

Her grandfather clears his throat and continues. "As I was saying, that crystal is a replica of an ancient jewel which-" The grandfather is once again cut off as the cat proceeds to play with the keychain Kagome is holding. She has it stretched out pretty far towards her grandfather. After the cat reaches for it and falls over her grandfather growls in protest.

He tries once again. "An ancient jewel in which-" Kagome interrupts him by gasping.

"You do remember it's my birthday tomorrow right?" She smiles and looks at her granfather. He drops the keychain he is holding and begins laughing.

"I planned to wait another day but," Kagome cuts him off once again.

"So you did get something! Hand it over." Kagome recieves her gift, which turns out to be something she wasn't expecting. She looks on in discust and horror at her gift.

"That my dear is an authentic mummified hand of the water imp, which-" He is cut off again by Kagome to see her give it to the family cat.

"Here Booyo, eat." She says in disappointment. The cat takes it from her and begins walking away with it in its mouth. Her grandfather protests.

"Nooo. That's an antique!" He falls to the floor grumbling. Kagome thinks to herself.

"_Replica this, authentic that, everything here has a story_."

Later that night the Higurashi (Kagome's last name) family have sat down for dinner, just in time for Grandfather to be chanting.

"Why these pickles are full of history!" Grandfather says as he sits at the dinner table. Chopsticks grabbing one before eating it. Kagome comes back with a dull tone.

"Not half as full as you are." She says with a glum look on her face. He grandfather groans in sadness.

Kagome never believed any of the stories she has heard her whole life of the ancient tree and the shrine well of their family. But today, her 15th birthday, she will know more about it than she ever has before, and will believe the stories now.

A bustling morning on the morning of her birthday Kagome yells out to her family members.

"I'm leaving!" She runs out the front door, bookbag on her back and wearing the typical Green and white sailor suit that is the middle school uniform for modern Japan. She also has the red ribbon tied in the front. She stops and stares at the well, seeing her brother in the open doorway.

"Hey, What are you doing?" Kagome stares at her little brother Sota, as he is holding a bowl of what looks like food scraps.

"Nothing." Is his response.

"You know your not suppose to play in there." Kagome takes her bag off and sits it down. Sota comes back with an answer.

"I'm not. It's the cat." Sota looks into the shrine. "Did he go down into the well?" Kagome asks and also peers inside. They call out for the cat, but no response. "This is the only place he could be." Sota says.

"So go down." says Kagome, knowing her brother is afraid to step down the small steps and into the darkness. "But why do I have to be the one?" Asks Sota. "Because you're the one looking for him." Replies Kagome.

In the silence, scratching sounds from within the sealed off well can be heard. Sota jumps behind Kagome and cries out. "Euugh! Something's down there!" Kagome comes back with a hint of attitude. "Uh yeah. The cat." Then she proceeds to get closer to the well. Suddenly she stops. Something about the sound intrigued her. Then her and Sota both scream and jump. It was the cat purring and rubbing on Kagome's leg. She picks up the cat and Sota decides to pick fun.

"You make fun of me for being scared and your all "Waaah aah!"" Kagome still holding the cat snaps back. "You're the one all "why do I have to go?"" Kagome continues staring at Sota while he looks behind her at the scratching sounds from the well. When suddenly, the well bursts open, and huge, rushing, white winds grab Kagome and pull her into the well. She gasps and drops the cat as she is pulled in.

Within the well, the walls are all covered in black and dark blue, and white winds become multiple hands and turn Kagome around to reveal a woman with many arms and a spine coming out of her. She is just a torso with a long spine. The woman sighs.

"Oh to be alive once more. I can feel my strenghth returning. She gazes up, her long black flowing hair spread out. She still holds Kagome by the face, and her spine like tail becomes covered back with flesh and a centipede like appearance.

"You have it don't you?" The woman says and she pulls Kagome closer and licks her across the face with a long tongue. "Give it to me." Kagome shoves her away and yells.

"What are you doing!? Let go!" As she yells this she puts her hand in the woman's face, and there a shining light comes from Kagome's hand, forcing the woman away. As they separate, She woman says "Retched girl, I must have the sacred jewel! She then fades away into the darkness. Kagome still floating and watching her go has a light raidating from her body and one of the arms of the centepede woman still holds onto her arm. Kagome stares off into space confused. "The Sacred Jewel?" She says as she's floating down. She then gently lands on the bottom of the well. panting and in disbelief.

"I guess I must have fallen, in the well." She says slowly as she looks up towards the entrance. She thought to herself. "_Maybe I bumped my head, or.._." And makes a sound of disgust to see the arm still laying on the ground next to her. "Maybe not!.. Either way."

"Hey Sota!? Get Grandpa!" She says as she stands and looks up to the entrance. After waiting a time she decided to just climb up the vines in the well. She thought to herself that maybe he took off, but then saw a pretty white butterfly come close to her face. She stopped to stare as it flew around her, then out of the well.

When she climbed out of the well, the site she saw was indeed different. The well was completely surrounded by nothing but forest. "Well Toto, I guess were not in Tokyo anymore." Kagome thoguht to herself. She began calling out for her grandpa, brother and mother, but no one answered. She walked a short ways and stopped. She gasped in excitement. "The tree!" She ran towards it, thinking that she should be home, just in time to stop in the clearing and gaze at something she had never thought she'd see in her lifetime.

* Just in case of any butthurt LOL, I put this at the top because that day was before her 15th birthday. Just incase someone didn't read it all and thought I was wrong.

But stay tuned for what's coming next :D


End file.
